Solid Angel
by jadokast
Summary: Max and Logan gain a new ally in the struggle against the conclave.
1. Default Chapter

Dark Angel : SOLID ANGEL  
  
Playing both sides  
  
Disclaiimer: Dark angel belongs to 20th century fox and camaron/eglee productions. snake and otocon belong to konomi.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I'm way beyond late. I still gotta go home and change...so thanks for this" She says to me.

Im still waiting for her to explain things to me but she doesn't maybe she will maybe she wont? "Yeah I ll give you a call when make some progress "I say .

"O.k." She says.

A

* * *

nd leaves the way she always does silently and stealthily But something isn't right here as she goes I walk across to the table with the bleach (industrial strength) and other chemicals just to be safe washing my surgical gloved hands in the cold liquid. What!!! I pull my hands out of the bleach in shock, fear and excitement I look at my hands how can this happen. I can feel cold liquid on my fingers could be true I have to find out, but it can wait I'll work on these runes for now and think on this but I will do something about this I have to! I have to know if her touch can still kill me. And once Im sure I will tell her, I have to she's my dark angel after all.  
  
Jampony later that day  
  
I leap up in the air with aid of the exo firing at the windows above its whites men it has to be the cops were pulled back I saw it. I have to draw fire while max and the others get back inside. I think I saw Ce Ce go down I was all a blur my one thought was to protect Max she would do it for me even with what has happened to us im sure of it. SLAM..... the door shuts behind me I run over to Max who leaning over Ce Ce's body I reach over for a pulse there isn't one. But in the commotion our bare skin touches even with her hands gloved!! Not the way I wanted this to go down but what the hell if I do die here at least its with Max. if I make it thru the next few minutes I'll tell her but before I do we have to get out of here and back to Terminal city.  
  
We made it we on our way home I hope we get there.  
  
Made it! Almost lets hope Luke and Dix spotted being chased in here! We all get out of the van and ambulance and drop to our knees except Max. she must be thinking what I was god I love here!! Always the defiant one my angel facing off a cop with gun pointed at her, I chuckle to myself at that a picture I won't forget. My thoughts start to wander at that time I hear Max arguing with Mole and giving a speech of sorts and I hear her say she's proud to be a freak and ask who's with her well guess what im with you Max and I raise my hand.  
  
3 days later  
  
I will tell her about us touching but not now this important to here and the others tonight on the TC rooftop the raising of their flag. I turn and say" Now look what you've done."

She turns and smiles up at me and in that moment I know the virus is gone and im going to tell her tonight when the others are doing there tasks.  
  
Later that night TC command centre.  
  
Im working on the computers scanning the police and National Guard activities outside when I sense Max behind me "Anything going down out there."

I reply "No not much."

"Logan gotta minute."

"Yeah Alec what's the problem need help kicking a girls arse again" I yell to him, I here Max chuckle at that from behind me.

Alec reply's "I had her right where I wanted her till you came along four eyes."

Max says to him "what on top golden boy!!!"

Alec grins back at us both "Yeah it was kinda fun."

Max just raises her eyes and I snigger typical Alec I think to myself. "So what did you want 494?" I use his designation to wined him up even more.

"A word alone if you please." He says.

Max asks "Secret boys club stuff."

Alec reply's "Yeah no girly girls welcome." Max just cuffs him upside the head as I follow him out of the command centre.  
  
Outside "What's up Alec?" I ask curious as to why he wants a private chat. "I saw u touch Max. Logan? You know when Ce Ce died? And you aren't dead what's the deal man is the virus cured.!" "I don't know Alec but im still here so it could be im not sure I was gonna tell Max." I point out to him. "Don't do it yet make sure first as I am sick of treading on egg shells for you two! Get some proof." He says slightly excited but angry as well. "O.k. do me a favor will you wait at back entrance where we come in and out for Beverley and Sam and I'll get them to come on over with some equipment to run some tests on mine and Max's blood I'll call them now" I get out my cell and dial Sam then Beverly and ask them to get over to TC as quick as poss. and give them the rendezvous point. "They'll be here in thirty minutes to an hour it depends on how long it takes to load the lab gear." "Ok man anything so you to can get rid of all that s.t. you two ave got between you." He smirks and runs off and I turn around and go back to the command centre.  
  
North gate of terminal city.  
  
"Boo, where are u at" O.C. shouts into the darkened building "Over here thinking bout stuff you know me ,Logan and the love bug, all the freaks like me and the kick ass shit goin down around us." Max says as O.C. walks into view and sits down next to her "You and hotboy are gonna beat this bitch and then you both gonna sort the bitchs outside that gate out you know it you got the grove boo." "Yeah right look at me genetically enhanced sour puss." With that O.C slaps Max on the back of the head "Hey?" Max yelps back and O.C. says "don't you ever let me here that shite again you are No,1 here now so get to it and tell your man how you feel or I will? "O.C. reprimands her with a smile so Max smiles back although she's a little shocked with O.C.s outburst but her boo has made her feel a little better again now she starts to wonder what all that with Logan and Alec was all about? "Lets go find rich boy and golden boy and see what up outside our royal compound." Max says to O.C. "Now that's what im on about girl.." O.C. flips back and both girls pace off to find the Starsky and Hutch of TC.  
  
TC Command centre.  
  
Logan's cell rings. "Yeah they here." Alec replies on the other end "Yep." Logan shoots back as Max walks in the command centre "Bring um to the CC." And hangs up as Max comes up behind him and says ."What was that about CC?" "You ll see." Logan flashes one of his trademark smiles at her as Alec walks in with Sam and Beverly and shouts "Where you want these to set up Logan." "In the old genetics lab its got power now." "O.k man." Alec shouts back and the three of them leave as Max says to Logan "Whats going on that I don't know about in my town." Max questions him. "I think the virus has gone Max I asked Sam and Beverly over to confirm it for us there going to want take some blood and test it from us both if that's o.k with you if you want this that is?" Logan almost pleading says back to a shocked Max. "You sure? When? How? Did we touch?" She rambles on before she regains herself but Logan can see the hope in her eyes" I wanna hug you so bad but if your messin with me I will kick your arse." She says all serious. "Lets go and do this and get rid this bitch for u two." O.C smiles from behind them both they had forgot she was there.  
  
TC genetics lab.  
  
"Logan roll up your sleeve" Sam says "Max roll up your sleeve" Beverly says And then both doctors take blood samples from Max and Logan and go to work.  
  
3 hours later the silence around the two doctors working I like eternal darkness and it doesn't help O.C. and Alec with Max and Logans pacing and grumbling about shit from both sides of the room so O.C. and Alec looked at each and silently decide to dissolve a bit of the tension and apprehension in the room. "Hey boo calm down you gonna b climbin the walls if you don't and b'sides you makin this boo dizzy" She tries to sooth Max but she's to wound up and shoots back in garbled half sentences "But what if ..we cant ..kill.. don't wanna hurt him....love" "Calm down Max its gonna work this bitch is goin down believe O.C. as this home girl knows." O.C. says with a bit of a orderly tone and Max stops and faces her and suddenly starts crying tears of hope joy and sadness all at once and O.C embraces her and sooths "Its gonna be ok girl u and hot boy are gonna be cool and maybe tonight you can start banging the gong to beat Kendras record." Max snivels and giggles at the same time "I knows so girl." O.C says not letting her go for the moment. Meanwhile........ "Logan calm it man your digging a trench faster than Dix and you don't even have a shovel man cool it ok." "This has got to be true Alec it has to be I love her man! It has to be we've waited so long and Manticore just kept taking time from us and if it aint cured why am I still here?" Logan stats. "I believe you man. I saw you touch it will b ok just calm down ok." And with that Logan slows and leans on the wall as Sam shouts "Logan, Max can you come over here please." Max and Logan walk over to the two doctors have just finished running their tests . "Right first off we are not quiet sure how this has happen but there's no virus in you now Max." Sam begins and see a shocked and stunned Max looking at him so he continues "It looks to both me and Beverly that the virus appeared to have a sell by date as it is totally out of your system." Sam still looking at speech less Max and a apprehensive Logan and then continues again letting it sink in a little "If I had to guess the virus probably had a short term life span as Manticore didn't foresee you running in and burning the place to the ground and getting the antigen for the virus so they did not need the virus after about six months which would have put Logans last encounter with it in that time frame and also the temporary cure. I would say you've bin virus free for about six weeks now. but Logan about your blood sample its strange I need to ask you do you feel stronger? "Yes a little why?" "It appears that the transgenic transfusions you've had have not only healed your spinal injure but they my have enhanced your muscles to probably twice your old strength and speed but this my not be permanent I'll want to have a look at you again in a month or so o.k." "O.k Sam." Logan says to him a little taken aback by this revelation and Max finally looks up and says to Beverly "Im cured? 100% I wont kill Logan if I touch him." Beverly replies to ease Max's worries "Yes Max its gone from your system you can touch and do what ever lovers do?" With a smile Beverly grabs Sam and Alec and starts to leave the room and Max thinks of saying "were not like that." but doesn't and just turns to Logan and grabs him round the neck and kisses him passionately with that gesture O.C. says "Save it till ive gone boo." and follows the others out and leaves Max and Logan to each other and they enjoy just holding each other as it had been denied to them for so long.  
  
Next morning in Max's quarters she lays there in bed looking at the man she loves more than life it self sleeping next to her she had been wanting this moment since they first met and just couldn't believe it was now here and damn them all today this was hers and his day to be happy together as he stirrers and opens his crystal blue eyes she says "Hey u." "Hey u." he reply's then kisses her back and they just lay there feeling the warmth of each others naked bodies.  
  
TC command centre.  
  
Mole says to Alec "where's boss lady/with her toy ordinary again." He says it with scorn And Alec replies with a smirk "No she's with her trangenicly enhanced ordinary actually!" "she my not be about till tomorrow so we gonna have to hold the fort down if that's ok with you buddy." Alec says to mole as the lizard man storms of muttering something about mutant ordinaries. "That guy really needs to take a chill pill." Came from behind Alec startling him out of his ribbing of Mole and turning around to see why Max was there only it wasn't Max "Where's my sister 494?" said Sam aka 453 "She's with logan, why? and what are you doing here weren't you in Canada?" He asks Max's cloned sister. "I need to talk to her its important its about Lydecker!" "Oh, lets go see her then." He suggests  
  
Max's quarters. "Logan what are you doing to me ..." Max says as she hears a knock at the door. "Max its Alec its important ." As he walks in followed by Sam much to Max's disgust and spits back "What's she doing here and get out you good for nothing perve." And throws a book at him in the process he retreats back behind the door and Max and Logan hurriedly put some clothes on and she shouts at the door in an icy tone "Now you can come in bane of my existence." "Well its about ti..." He starts to say as he comes back in before he is cut of by an icy glare from both Max and Logan. "So?" Max questions as both Alec and Sam sit on her couch while Max and Logan are situated on the edge of the bed "And it better be good?" Sam starts "Its Lydecker" "He's dead." Logan informs her "Isn't he." "No I don't think so , in the town we went when we left here I saw him but he didn't see me so I followed him to a apartment block and found him there and it was a bit swish let me tell you. so I look ed at the names on the apartment register and there was a Deck Lyder living in 3b and then about a week ago he disappeared so I tried to catch up with him and track him, and found him back here in Seattle." "So where is he then?" Logan asked. "I followed him to the high rise district" She continued as Max was intently curious like a cat now "He went into a building Fogle towers." And as Sam looked around for a reaction she got one looking at three totally stunned faces at the revelation "What?" She asked "Do you know the place?" "Logan lived there." "I lived there." Max, Logan and Alec said in unison "Oh." Sam said. "I think we should go check it out?" Max was suggesting but Logan didn't like it, it was to dangerous for both Max and Sam to go out of the TC boarders "No we'll send some one else Zane or Krit could do it there in Seattle." Max and Alec looked stunned at this. "When did they get here and where are Jondy and Syl? And since when do you not tell me stuff about my sibs." Max said in biting tone to Logan. "They asked me not to say they were here as they were gonna get some info about the virus for us and wanted to surprise you and then there was the Jampony thing and all hell broke lose. Jondy and Syl are covering stuff in L.A while there here sorry babe" He apologized and gave Max a puppy dog look which amused both Alec and Sam but didn't quite melt Max this time but it stopped her kicking his butt. "O.k. contact them and get them to check it out." Max ordered Logan picked up his cell and dialed Zane and relayed what had just been said and also told him the virus was beaten. Max not looking happy with Sam her twin there. Asked her and Alec to go so they did leaving Logan and Max alone to have their first row as a couple and Alec could still hear Max as he and Sam entered the CC to find O.C. scowling at him with a knowing look "Its not my fault I didn't do it it was Logan." He pleaded much to the amusement of Sam and then suddenly O.C. turned on Sam "You may look like my boo suga but aint no way as bitchin as she is so don't give me no crap about why you're here? Oh and Alec shut up before I smack you upside the head." With that Alec sat down and Sam relayed why she was here not knowing quite why she had to to this weak ordinary.  
  
Somewhere in sector five.  
  
"Fe'nastol" a man says into his cell "Brother white will be contained and we will get 452 , it is only a matter of time I know who she is close to." He pauses while listening to the other voice and then replies "There many ways to snare a cat even one as wild as her it will take time but it will happen the most worth while prey is better stalked than running straight in headlong hoping for a catch and with the phalanx at my back it may be sooner I know her routine I will get her for the conclave and I will not fail." The man shuts his cell and lifts his head to reveal asian features he thinks to himself Logan Cale is the key with that bit of meat on a hook how could he possible fail he is a detective after all and Cale is a friend who trusts him. Matt sung turns away into the night to prepare his son for the ritual and to kill his beloved wife... life was good and today is a good day White is shamed and he is to take his place as the conclaves chief field operative yes today is a good day he chuckles to himself time to put his plan into action.  
  
Fogle towers. He's the best at what he does. stealth, assaination and recon the perfect solider here on a mission. He taps his ear while scanning the rooftops of the near buildings he slides into shadow as he sees two males on the opposite roof they must be after his contact this is where the meet was to be he clicks a device on his belt and just blends into his surroundings nice trick he thinks to him self while waiting for his uplink to his controller to establish do..."Snake" breaks through his reverie "Im here Otacon I want you to get me as much Intel as poss. on Manticore series X5's especially the '09 rogues get back to me when you have it. Snake out"  
  
End chapter 1


	2. chapter 2

Dark Angel:SOLID ANGEL

DISCLAIMER: all da property of fox and c/e not mine, snake and otocon belong konomi.

  
Chapter 2 appearance.  
  
Fogle towers. Zane and Krit walk in the shadows to see across into Logan's old pent house its dark, Zane looks up and thinks he sees movement on the roof of Logan's penthouse but it must have been a trick of the eye cause whatever it was is gone now Zane takes one last look and sees nothing not even with his enhanced night vision. He thinks to him self lets get this bastard and get out over here if Whites out there we are to exposed and I don't wanna be a play thing for White and his goons, at least little Maxie and Logan are getting busy now .He's a good guy that Logan I dunno why Zach didn't like the guy ....Krit cuts into his thoughts with "Come on big brother I wanna tease Maxie about getting down and dirty with her rich boy so lets get Deck and get to TC already." Zane shakes his head and responds "Ok little brother lets do it and then you can ruin Max and Logans R&R ok." Both young men put on there harnesses secure their tethers and jump and swing across to there objective both landing like leopards jumping from tree to tree and making their way across the roof and silently dropping through the skylight not knowing they are being watched by a Snake of worst kind the ultimate predator slowly stalking them and not giving away the element of surprise.  
  
Inside the apartment they stalk there prey like predator's ready to pounce they find there quarry sitting with his back to them a bottle of JD lying empty on the floor next him and they pounce and strike after a brief and pointless struggle Zanes quips "Time to see your kids dad." And drags the now cooperative Lydeker back to Terminal city.  
  
Watching silently on the roof Snake watches the boys leave with his contact, every thing is going well he muses silently to himself and when there gone he switches of his stealth unit and walks back to his own tether line and crouches lighting a cigarette and says to himself "See'ya soon boys." And rappels down the tether and makes his way silently to Terminal city.  
  
Terminal city command centre.  
  
It was a buzz of activity in the CC tonight Max and Logan at the computer monitors checking the cam feeds for the security fences Alec and Mole arguing about troop deployments and patrols of perimeter and Luke and Dix in conflab about who can fix stuff quicker. "Little fella." "What's up big fella." Max shouts to Joshua who's running in so fast in a state of confusion "Lydekers here." He shouts over the commotion trying to hide in the shadows as Zane and Krit walk in with a blindfolded shabby looking drunk Max turns her nose up at the former colonel as she and Logan go over to say hi to her bros they each have a quick embrace while shaking Logan's hand "What's so funny Krit." Max asks her similar looking sib he just smiles and looks at her then Logan and smirks "Your in for a fun coupla days Blondie." to Logan "Why do you say that Krit." "Didn't you know Max is coming into heat so you better lock y'selves in a small room." He says laughing while Max gives him a look and Zane cuffs him round the back of the head "What was that for." He asks innocently looking at his big brother then Zane pipes in "We better not leave her alone with Deck then she might try to jump his bones." he laughs and sees Krit, Alec and Mole buckle over laughing even Logan had to smirk at that one but quickly bought his game face back when Max looked at him accusingly and says "Keep it up rich boy and you don't get none!!" That made them all laugh more as Max went round and cuffed them all upside the head on her way out dragging Logan with her and shouting back to them "Sober the drunk and no more smartarse remarks Krit or I'll tell Syl and then you wont get none for a month." With that they were gone and everyone was left laughing at Krit who just said ."Cut it out jockey boys that was low." "If you cant take it don't dish it son." Lydeker piped up with a chuckle which made Krit push him forcefully into a shabby old chair next Sam who almost jumped out of her skin at being so close to her old tormentor.  
  
Max's quarters.  
  
"So you were laughing at me rich boy." Pushing Logan against a wall a bit forcefully. "Me! No never would I laugh at my own personal genetically enhanced lover." He was saying with a cheeky smile that when Max looked at him made her more horny than she thought she could be at this point, that was it she thought those cloth's are coming off of him right now . Rip went Logan's shirt, then his pants and then Max threw him onto the bed and stripped all hers and his cloths of and made animal love to him on a primal level.  
  
Hours later 8 to be exact Max thought to herself so you can bang the gong all night with the right man. Looking at the man asleep beside her and in that moment she knew she was never gonna leave him and thought to herself who says he has to propose to me she smiled to herself and fell asleep to rhythm of his heartbeat.  
  
TC command centre rooftop.  
  
"This is Snake. What have you got for me?" "Not much boss , it seems there d.n.a is grafted on a genetic level with different animals all I can really find is there fast, strong have enhanced sight with night vision and very acute hearing ." "Who's there leader." "That's an easy one X5-452 designation aka max Guevara description, long auburn hair, 5.4, slim. That's all I have boss." "Thanks I think I saw her leave from my position with some blonde keep me up on current events. Snake out." Thinking to himself its time to go sneaking.  
  
Max's quarters.  
  
"Hello Max no sudden moves or your boyfriend takes one for the team." Max awoke to find a man standing above Logan with a socam 9mm silenced to her mans head, god this guy was good she didn't even hear him enter the room who was he and what in hells name did he want from her she couldn't make out his face even with her night vision but he was wearing a skin tight stealth suit about 40 years old this guy was a pro real black ops not one of Lydekers cronies she thought to herself. "Im just here to talk I want Intel that's all, your boys took my source and I make a point of covering all bases ok." Max shock her head only now realizing she was completely naked in front of this guy and he wasn't even phased at her voluptuous body. this was bad he could kill her and Logan and no one would know about it till he was long gone. "There coming for you, you know that don't you?" he said to her almost sympathetically "Do you mind if I cover myself up?" she asked the dark man, god she was scared for her and Logan this guy has got the steadiest hand she had ever seen who was he as she covered her and Logan with bed sheet. "Im not here to kill you." he said lighting a cigarette . "Who are you?" with that Logan stirred and mumbled "its me m..."realizing he could feel the cold steel of a gun barrel to the back of his neck and when he saw Max there was real fear in her eyes looking down at him. "Easy lover boy don't get jittery ok." Who was this guy both Max and Logan thought looking at each other. "You didn't answer my question." Max pleaded "Snake, Solid Snake. It's the only name ive ever know .and since I know your name and you know mine whose lover boy?" "Cale, Logan Cale." Logan said to this dark man. "Ahh! I know you your Eye's Only, the man ive been looking for the best hacker around. well that is apart from Otagon." Both Max and Logan were totally stunned at this tit bit and the man suddenly removed the gun from Logan's head with a click as the safety went on. "You can get dressed now. sorry for the scare folks I couldn't take the risk you know what I mean. I don't have time to go into details but I was told I could find Eyes Only through Manticores rogue X5's." The man lit another cigarette and carried on. "I need your help Cale and yours as well Max if you wanna tag along for the ride." "Where he goes I go buddy." Max had started to get a bit more of her zest back now she was in her cat suit. "I thought you would say that Max." He quipped with a smirk "But not yet your in heat babydoll." And that took her by surprise. "Wha.. howd you know that?" She asked "Its your scent. I have wolf d.n.a" "So you're a transgenic?" she asked "No sugar im a genome solider a clone one of the first and before you ask nothing to do with that slime in your command centre he was just a link to your group had to make sure you'd grab him, so I got him to come to Seattle " "You set this up?"Logan asked "Yes I did but I hadn't got all the Intel that's why im here you see I need you as much as you need me" "How'd you figure that" Max shot back. "Because the conclave don't know I exist that's how and this." He disappeared and a couple of moments later reappeared sitting on Max's couch. "Whoh!!" Max let out "I could do with one of those." "That's what I thought so here you go." Tossing one to Max and one to Logan. "Kids listen the conclave are a cult financed by the coalition and there the key, the phalanx are the foot soldier's for them strong fast and don't feel pain. I understand you've had a run in with them? Oh and Logan don't trust you cop buddy" with that he got up and left like a breeze in the summer. "Who was that? And I think its time we talk to dear old Donald." They got up and went to the command centre.  
  
Terminal city command centre.  
  
4.47 AM. Max and Logan walk in to find all is quiet, and Max shouts "Come on people rise and shine! Where's dear old Donnie we need to talk?" As Zane shakes himself out of his sweet dream about an old actress called JESSICA ALBA. "In the back room Maxie why? What's so important to yell at us at this time in the morning." "Me and Logan just had a visitor? And Donnie might be able to clear up a few things." "Oh." Zane answers. And they head for the back room and enter to find the shell of the man who once tormented them asleep on floor. "Rise and shine Donnie." Max shakes him a bit roughly than she needed to. "Im awake., Im awake." "Why are you here?" Max demanded in an icy tone she was in no mood to dick around she still had a bad feeling about this Snake guy who just seemed to disappear when he thought he'd revealed to much. "I was asked to come here for a meet with an ex military contact with info on a company called RCF industrial disposal but he didn't show and that's all I know guys I swear." He said to no one inparticular, as Alec walked in and announced with a worrid expression on his face "Max, Logan ,Zane cheak this out Theres movement outside the gates and they seem to be locking down all access throught the sewers no in and out." The four of them ran to the monitors on the security post and started looking at the screens to see what Alec was on about when Max noticed he looked a little flushed and saw Sam had come up behind and had put her hand on his shoulder and turned and gave her one of his winning smiles which ladys seemed to love so much Max didn't know why and she looked at Logan who had caught her train of thought and gave her a sheepish grin telling her he'd seen it to, this was something they would have to find out about later but now it was game time. Alec pointed out to them that the National Guard seemed to be welding all the access to the sewers in this sector shut so the only way in would be the heavily guarded sewer exits and troops around TC had doubled since midnight. "So there bringing them in after dark." Max said to her group. Zane was the tac guy and he was thinking this through "We may have a problem folks they seem to be deploying for an assault and we dont have the arms to take them on we need to stall them." While everyone was looking at Zane the X5's heard a soft thump in the floor behind them and a husky voice say as he materialized lighting a smoke "Its gametime boys and girls. so how you gonna play it?" they all looked a little shocked except Max and Logan. "Hi Max, loverboy." He stated. Alec raised an eyebrow to Logan who said in a slightly pissed voice "Stop calling me that ok. he's an eyes only contact." He lied to get him an Max out of a lengthily discussion. "Nice trick. what's your name?" Alec quipped to the stranger. "Snake." He replied to the young transgenic who now had Sam's arm around his waist. "Looks to me like there going to go for a four pronged attack at you guys the only way out of this will be me don't worry ive been here before I know the drill." He said pulling his pistol out checking his clip and cocking it then touching just behind his ear he waited a couple of seconds and talked to fresh air "Leak something to the press about a terror group taking advantage of this little party so I can ward of an all out assault will you Otocon." "Ok boss" "Snake out." he said looking at the group of young transgenic "You kids stay here this is my turf im gonna slow them down." And with that he spun on his heel and headed out the door phasing into stealth mode as he went.  
  
End chapter 2


End file.
